AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal
The AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal is one of the titular mobile suits featured in Flit and Asemu's chapters of the Mobile Suit Gundam AGE anime series. The unit is mainly piloted by Flit Asuno in the first arc (115 A.G) and once again in the second generation (140-141 A.G) temporarily by Asemu Asuno Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam AGE-1 Normal is the prized possession of the Asuno Family which incorporates a special OS to counter the Unknown Enemy or UE. Since its development, the mobile suit is designed as a Legendary savior, holder of the mobile suit name "Gundam". Developed through the data retrieved from the AGE device passed down from the Asuno family, the mobile suit has become pivotal in the fight against the Unknown Enemy (UE). Design wise, the mobile suit is intended to be versatile on equipping several arm and leg packs for combat. However, the unit's power lies within its OS, the AGE System, which allows the Mobile Suit the OS to gather data and come up with equipment or wear designs to counter a specific enemy. Its "spoiler-like" device at its back is actually a broad antenna that serves to collect data for the AGE System to analyze.MG 1/100 AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal manual Its basic weaponry includes such as beam sabers/daggers, a shield and a new weapon called DODS Rifle that was developed by the AGE System during one of its earlier battles against the UE. Using "wear parts" created by the AGE System through the AGE Builder, the Gundam can also can also take two other forms: the faster Spallow form and the heavier Titus form, in which the arms, legs, and outer front skirt armor of the Gundam AGE-1 are changed. Unlike other mass produced mobile suits of the Earth Federation Forces in AG 114, the armor of the Gundam is strong enough to withstand attacks from a Gafran's beam vulcan and its diffuse beam cannon with no apparent damage. AGE-1 uses independently developed plasma control technology and has a higher output than Earth Federation Forces’s Genoace. The core component of the AGE System is located in the MS’s chest.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 20 "The Red Mobile Suit" By linking up with the antenna on the backpack and the varieties of sensors in the head unit, the core component is able to collect and analyze data during combat and can transmit a limited amount of data. As AGE-1 is an experimental unit, and after taking into consideration maintenance and transport issues, its limbs are designed with independent power units. By the year AG 140, the AGE-1's overall performance has been upgraded to a higher level to keep up with the other Earth Federation Forces mobile suits. Its combat data proved invaluable to the Earth Federation Forces, as they were able to create newer weaponry for their mobile suits, and created a mass production version of the Gundam. The following year, AGE-1 was sent to the Big Ring for upgrades so it can be used without the AGE System.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 19 "Asemu's Departure" Armaments ;*DODS Rifle :The basic long ranged armament of the AGE-1 Normal. The DODS Rifle is created as a multipurpose weapon to shoot down enemy UEs as it can both assume on its normal and sniping modes. The DODS Rifle was capable of piercing through the UE's heavy mobile suit armor by spinning the beam like a powerful drill, generating enough force to destroy the Veigan's mass-production mobile suits such as Gafran, Baqto and Dorado with one shot.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 2 "The Power of AGE" The DODS rifle has a limited number of shots, enough to keep a running battle going for some time but eventually repeated use without resupply will render the weapon empty. DODS Rifle can be stored on rear waist when not in use. The word DODS is an acronym that means "Drill-Orbital Discharge System".Gundam AGE Novel 1 ;*Beam Saber/Dagger :The AGE-1's close combat armament. The Beam Saber can adjust its length for different combat situations and is also strong enough to pierce and destroy the Veigan's mass-production mobile suits such as Gafran, Baqto and Dorado with a single stab.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 15 "Those Tears Fall in Space" ;*Shield :The AGE-1's defensive armament. It's made much thicker and sturdier than the Genoace's shield. System Features ;*AGE System :The AGE System is the Special OS for the Gundam AGE-1 engineered by the lineage of the Asuno family. It researches the evolution of living beings by digitizing the mysteries surrounding it and collects battle data to customize itself, grows alongside the pilot and is customized and used exclusively by the pilot itself. The only way for this system to be used and the Gundam to mobilize is by using the AGE Device. After the rollout of its successor, AGE-2 Gundam, AGE-1 were taken to the Earth Federation's headquarters, Big Ring so that it can be modified to not require the AGE System anymore. ;*'Wear System' : History For the history of the AGE-1 Normal, please see Flit Asuno and Asemu Asuno's page. Variants ;*AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus ;*AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow ;*AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal (Daiki Version) Picture Gallery Age-1-normal.png|AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal with DODS Rifle and Shield Gundam AGE1 Normal - Front View MG Lineart.jpg|Front View MG Lineart Gundam AGE1 Normal - Rear View MG Lineart.jpg|Rear View MG Lineart Age-1-mg-torso.jpg|Torso MG Lineart Gundam-age-guidebook.jpg|''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Guidebook'' 1-48-mega-age.jpg|1/48 Mega Size Gundam AGE-1 Normal box art Ag-age1-normal.jpg|AG 1/144 Gundam AGE-1 Normal box art MG_Age1.jpg|MG 1/100 Gundam AGE-1 Normal box art 10154415t4.jpg|DODS Rifle Alternate Configuration 8.jpg|AGE-1 launches Age1frame.jpg|AGE-1 under construction AGE 1 normal.jpg|Gundam AGE-1 Three Forms 1327580744660.jpg|MG Gundam AGE-1 Normal - Concept Illustration Notes and Trivia *The Beam Saber/Daggers are stored in a similar fashion to the GAT-X105 Strike "Armor Schneider" Combat Knife. Also like the Strike, Both weapons are also used to disable their first opponent. *The Gundam AGE-1 Normal has a strong resemblance to the RX-78-2 Gundam. References W064545.jpg External Links *AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal on MAHQ.net Category:Advanced Generation mobile suits